Laundry Service
by MollyMittens
Summary: Arnold and Helga FINALLY get together and consummate their feelings.  One-shot


Disclaimer 1: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY belong to Craig Bartlett and Nick.

Disclaimer 2: This contains graphically written sex between 17 year old Arnold and Helga. If this is not what you are comfortable reading, I do not blame you. All that I ask is that you please pass by this fic and read something more to your liking.

The sun bathed my neck as I walk, Jim Lang blasting in my ear buds. I normally don't like seeing people stroll with music on because mostly people don't watch their step. But there was something about today that just called for it, a little thing that told me that this day was going to be a good one. My head bounces a little as I pause at the stoplight. The sun seeps through me when I open up my tool box and I wonder if I should have warn something under these coveralls.

"Oh, good. I did remember that!" I say, finding the large Flathead screw. I drop the tool and close the box and start walking again, waving to Mr. Greene whose sweeping his storefront as I do.

"What'cha doing there Arnold?" I pause my pod.

"What?"

"Whats with the tool box?"

"Oh...Helga said their washer might be on Fritz so I thought I'd check it out."

"I see..." Mr. Greene chuckles, smiling some. "Been cut loose a week and you're already hopping on over there...Hmm." I cock a brow. Cut loose? What does he mean...oh...right...Lila. if I had known it would have been that way with her, I would not have even tried. I would have gladly kept saving it, maybe for...

"It's not what you think! Mr. Pataki offered to pay me a couple bucks and I went for it. I have to save for college somehow, you know"

"Right...there are a million one help wanted signs in this town and you go for Big Bob Pataki." I sigh, suddenly seeing where this was all going.

"It was nice seeing you again Mr. Greene, but I really should be going now." I wave him off, feeling a little flushed. I rub the back of my neck as I try to forget his words, the bulk of them getting under my skin. The tool box starts to weigh in on my right hand I change them, glancing up at the ocean blue sky. There is not a cloud in it, a seamless color of perfection that reminds of someones eyes. They way the sun spots reflect a little bit of the blue, I can almost sense her near me...

"Yo Football head! Gonna marry the sky or what?" I jolt out of my distraction, pulling the buds out of my ears.

"Huh?" I turn my head to the voice, seeing Helga on her stoop. A wisp of smoke slips out the side of her mouth as she stomps out the cigarette with her white shoe. I cringe when smoke hits my nose, tingling the hairs.

"I side, 'gonna marry the sky or what?' criminy! What is with you Arnoldo!"

"Just enjoying this sunny day. Well, was."

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you with the smoke." She blushes, almost too red for her to be embarrassed, her mouth spreading across her face with that classic 'heh' look, and I catch myself watching her lips. I wonder why... Cleaning my mind with a head shake I say,

"You should try gum. I just finished reading this great study by American Quitters Association that..."

"Save it hair-boy." She adjusts her grey beanie and stows her Marlboro's in her pocket with her lighter before showing me inside. We walk past the living room, past the kitchen, and into the laundry room. I spot the washer/dryer set right away and go to it, setting down the tool box.

"So what exactly is the problem here?" I say, taking out my flashlight.

"Well, for one you're wearing a mechanic's coverall suit. This is a Maytag, not a Packard" She taps the washer with her fist and leans back on it, pulling out a hot pink sucker that matches her shirt. I can't help but watch her unravel the hard candy, mesmerized by the way her taste buds scrape the rounded tip. My mind starts to flutter with unclean thoughts and it makes me uneasy. What are you doing Arnold? I ask myself, this is HELGA. HELGA G. PATAKI! You KNOW better then to just...

I try to direct my thought towards the machine, intent on clearing my head, and yet I find it extremely hard..just as hard as my own personal tool that's unexpectedly DYING to be let out of it's box.

"Well..Um.." I say nervously clearing my throat, "What did your father say needs...um...to be fixed?"

"Ok, what is WITH you? Did you get hit the stupid stick today?" Helga asks, eyeing me over with her baby-blues. She looks annoyed, her brow furrowing over. I hold to the edge of the dryer, doing anything I can to calm myself. This is not right. I should not look at Helga that way. it's so...rude and...totally uncalled for. Perverse even! If there is a hell, I am surely damned.

Quickly I remember what Mr. Pataki told me over the phone, something about the shut off valve. Relived to have a task, I take out the biggest Flathead screw I have and go to the valve between the two machines. One long metal knob-like switch between two bulging bolts. I turn the knob up and down, noticing that it leaks when up.

"Oh...I see now. Should be easy to fix." I turn the bolts with the screwdriver, seeing Helga flop herself on the washer. I watch her watching me, my grip on the handle starting to slip. Is she smiling? I think she is. AT ME! Why is Helga smiling at me? Why is...oh...dear...I quickly grab the handle and start screwing again...now MY brow furrowing in concentration.

"Well, that should about it! No more dripping!" I take my sleeve and start absentmindedly wiping the tip of the Flathead when Helga blushes again, turning her head away. Crap! She must have seen me staring. Nice going Football head. Now you're just like every other slobbering guy.

"I'm sorry, I did mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" She asks, turning my way.

"Well, I...See.." I start rubbing my back again, feeling like a total ass. How can I do that to her? How can I...maybe she didn't see me, yea-yea! Maybe she didn't notice that I was...or maybe I was..or she..Or I...Or...my neck starts burning up from how fast I rub it, and I know by her perplexed look that I have to say something. Say something...anything..just...say words. You remember those? People use them to talk all the time...just...SOMETHING. Don't stare at her. But then, how can I not? She is dressed in the same clothes I see every day, beanie, pink baseball shirt and jeans...so simple..and yet not so simple. There is something in the way her face is, or her blue eyes. Maybe it's just that she's with me...or...OH GOD how long have I been silent?

"I...just...wanted to say that...well..." Stupid! Stupid STUPID! Just say it already! "I like you. Not just like, but...like-like!" Her mouth goes limp, the pink sucker falling to the laundry room floor. Her eyes go wide, more confused then ever. Oh god, is she in shock? What are supposed to do with someone in shock? I try to recall what Phoebe said once and I can't, the words erasing from my mind.

"You...like-like me. You-like-like me?"

"Well, yea..." I squeak out, hands in my pockets. I start twisting the toes of my shoes around, looking at the floor, a slight relief washing over me. She says nothing for what seems like a million years and I know I have to say something to keep the moment going or else I loose steam. But what? What else could I say that could keep her by my side, right next to me?

The image of the FTi building flashes into view and I know, I KNOW like 2+2=4 that I should not SAY something, I should DO something. I take her arms into my hands and kiss her, the sweet scent of her Cinnamon body somehow overpowering her Marlboros.

My tongue gets laced with her sugary juices and I wonder if I'm forcing her into this. Am I making her kiss me? My nervousness almost pulls me away, but then..oh THEN she pulls ME closer to her, Helga's tongue nearly down my throat as she presses her crimson lines at me, her mouth that has fed me more torments then I can remember.

My hands lightly stroke her cheeks and I almost scream out at how soft they are, almost scream out how amazed I am that words so mean can come from a place that's so fragile to caress. But after a few seconds my mind shuts off and my body takes over, my tool just ACHING to burst out of it's box as my hands start to feel around her perfectly shaped breasts. Even through her shirt I can tell that they are something I NEED to touch, NEED to hold, and NEED to everything. Just as I am about to go in for the grab I stop, sensing something.

"Are you sure you...want to do this? I mean...I don't want push you into anything you're not ready for." She looks up at me, taking off her beanie and letting down her hair. It flows right to her shoulders and it takes all I have not rip off my clothes. I gulp, her hungry eyes and lips demanding for more simply by being there.

"Arnoldo, I am more then ready," she breaths, pulling me close. I'm about to loose myself in her again, mind just seconds from letting my lower half take over when I pause, knowing I have admit something before we continue.

"I um...should say.." I put my hand up lightly between us, "Um...that well...This is not my first...time."

"You mean you've fixed other washing machines before? Shocking!" She giggles, putting arms around my neck again, about to go in for a kiss when I know I have stop her. Once she locks on I'll never be strong enough to pull away.

"Well, yes but...thats...kinda not what I meant..."

"Oh..."

"Yea..."

"It was Lila..."

"WHAT!" Helga's face burns hot, eyes boiling over with rage. "You had sex with HER! And your telling me this NOW!"

"Well I didn't want to 'get going' only to have you wonder I was..ya know..not so clumsy..."

"Oh really? You're such a wild man now because you had 'ever so nice' sex with someone you KNOW I 'ever so" hate. Ya know, I'm not new to this either, but you don't see me listing them off."

"List? You HAVE a LIST?" My heart stops cold, body going limp. Helga starts putting her hair up, shoving the loose strand into her gray beanie.

"Not LIST. LISTING. Criminy Football Head." She storms for the laundry room door when I get to it first, standing in front of it.

"We have to talk about this."

"And why is that? So you can regale me with tales from her old farm, how she wore her milk made dress while you touched her? Fat fucking chance!" Helga tries to move me, but I hold tight to the door, somehow standing my ground.

"It was not like that!"

"Then what WAS it like?" she spits, pointing her finger at me. "What WAS it like being the arms of your oh so perfect redhead!" I can feel Helga's anger coming through her teeth, puffs of hot air shooting at me from her nostrils like a Mexican bull. The way she glares at me, I might as well have gun pointed at my head, and in a way, I do. Because, as I am slowly learning in this moment, there is nothing I can say to calm her down. Not one single response that can make her melt into my arms like I am DYING her to do.

"Well, you see..." How could I have been so idiotic? Why did I feel the need to tell her now? Why couldn't I have waited until we were...finished...why would it matter if I seemed so cool about sex? Would it really be all that bad if she just assumed I was great in bed? Or...in this case, washing machine?

"WELL! You wanted to talk Arnold! SO TALK!" I look at her, and then at my hands that held on to the doorway. I had to say something soon, no matter how loaded this question is I have to answer it, and whatever Helga says after I do, I will respect it. Like I should have when this all started.

"Well...to be honest..." I begin, the night with Lila coming back to me, her red braids spread at her sides. I can see myself going at her, remembering how wrong it felt, how my hands were so clammy and slimy when I touched her, how I kept thinking this would be so much better if..."It was AWFUL Helga. Now, I am a guy and I did...finish...but it was not what I wanted. I only..." my shoulders slouch as I talk, feeling like a total pervert. Here I was trying to go after Helga when it's been only a week after breaking it off with Lila. Why was I being such a stupid dog? Why was I even TRYING make love to Helga when it was so terrible with Lila? WHY should I even THINK of going for her when...when...

"I have to admit something. And when I do, I want you to listen, and be honest with me Helga. Just say whats on your mind ok?"

"Whatever..." Helga folds her arms under her emaculate bust, head to the floor as her eyes move away from me, and I think she is about cry. Great, Arnold, now you REALLY ARE just like every other guy.

"See...the whole time I was with her...I...um..." I cough and clear my throat, "I...kept thinking of you. I could not get you out of my mind. Sure I was..ya know..and sure I had put my...in places but...it was not good. I didn't FEEL good. Not like I had felt with you, right here, right now." Her arms fall to her sides and she thankfully relaxes some. Her face is still a little sad, but less so as she once again lets her golden locks fall at on her shoulders. She tosses the beanie to the titles as her mouth dives for mine, going deeper then she had minutes ago.

One hand goes for my neck while the other goes for my personal tool box, fingers lighting going over my Philips head. My whole body flashes hot and my coveralls soon feel like too much clothing. I breath heavy, almost tearing off my mechanic suit when I remember something Helga said.

"Wait. Before we..I gotta know.. you said you..." Helga looks away again sighing deeply. She goes to the washer and puts her hands on it. I stand behind her, ready accept the next words that fall off her lips, my heart twinging with wait.

"Brainy."

"WHAT?" I suddenly shout, feeling my heartstrings being plucked. "You...had SEX with Brainy?" my exhales smoulder, fists clenching as I think about that scrawny little punk on Helga, MY HELGA! Wait, my Helga?

"And when were you planning on telling me this? What possessed you to keep this from me?" I step forward some, an inch from this woman who is doing her best to drive me mad. She sniffles, using her hand to wipe away her tears.

"You broke up with me Bucko, remember! You told me that you needed time! YOU told ME that you weren't ready. That you'd want to try again when you could give me the kind of commitment that I deserved. I didn't get it, but I respected it. I didn't want it happen, but I let it. Because I knew you would come back to me, when you could handle it. When you could do all the things you said you would. Instead you went to HER, that evil life-sucking redhead that makes me physically SICK with jealousy" She sniffles again harshly, turning her sobbing face my way. Helga leans her back on the washer and I see just how upset she is, just how blood stained her eyes are from what I did to her. Wow, I'm a dick. A real, heart crushing dick.

"When I found out you were with her...I had to do something. I had to get over you." She sinks her head to tiles, taking out a cigarette to light. A few large puffs come my way and despite how I cough, I don't move. I just stand in the line of fire, smoke and words.

"So...I went to the only other constant man in my life, and I did it. And you know what? They don't make water hot enough. No matter how much skin I scrubbed I could not clean away my shame, my shame of betraying you." She starts to cry again, face scrounging up with sorrow as her body sinks to the floor. I want to go to her, I want to take my Helga in my arms and explain just how much of a dog I was, how sorry I am for hurting her this much. My chest starts to fill up with regret as I think about it, and I suddenly wish I could die right this second.

"I'm sorry Helga. If I had known you...if I...if I..." I walk next to her, looking at my sweet Helga piled on to the Landry room floor. I rub my numb neck, fighting for the right words.

"I was so confused. I really did mean what I said all those years ago. I thought that I really WAS not ready for the kind relationship you wanted. I thought...well..." She's not even looking at me. Why am I every bothering? I should just leave now, and never come back. Maybe then she really can get over me, and find someone who won't break her heart. And yet...I can't do it. No matter how much it seems fare enough to let this day go, I just can't. Something tells me that there is more to this, more then I am willing to see. And then...I see it.

"Helga, I think..I love you."

"Wha?"

"You heard me Pataki. I. Love. You." She slowly rises her head, smoke drifting from her left hand. I get down next to her, watching her Azure Portals examine me as I sit Indian style.

"When I broke it off with you, I wasn't ready. Not ready to accept how much in love I was with you, AM with you. So..I went to a girl I felt nothing for. I thought...being with Lila would be easy because she can't break my heart. She can't make feel so lost with her absence. Now, this is gonna sound crazy, but dammit, I gotta say this. When I'm not with you, I feel like something is missing inside me, like I can't function unless I know I'll get to see you."

At first Helga says nothing, does nothing. She puffs out another cloud, turning her head so it won't hit me. And then snuffs it out with her shoe, dropping the butt in the trash.

"Do you really mean all that Arnold?" she asks, face still unsure if she should be happy. I put my hand on her cheek, gently sliding down to the right spot.

"Of course Helga. You're the one I always want."

"Than take me." Her lips find me, my mouth, and my neck, decorating them with her soft pecks. I find myself amazed at how aroused her kisses make me, how much two simple lips beg me to shred off my clothes. I breath heavy as I get close to her, hands roaming Helga's flawless figure, feeling her pert breasts. I stiffen beyond my ability to bare, aching to undress. Softly I run my hand along the length of Helga's back as she rubs at my bulge again, fingering my concrete hard Phillips head.

"Oh Helga," I exhale, words escaping my mouth in utter bliss. Her hands! The way they know just how to touch it, just how feel it under my work suit. I almost scream out in excitement when I go for Helga's bra under her shirt, realizing that she's on me, right on top of me while I'm on top the titled floor. I take my thumb and pointer finger and pinch off the strap, moaning when I feel her bare skin break from the cotton confines.

"Wait!" she lets out, rising up from me some. She takes off her shirt, letting what I now see to be a black lace bra fall down. I can't help but gaze at them, the most perfect breasts as they dangle over me when my Helga starts unzipping my coveralls. My eyes go wide when I watch her, teeth latched on to the zipper as she simply slides it down to my blue-balled tool. Her mouths lets go of the cloth and she kisses her way back up, hands helping my lucky limbs out of their sleeves.

"Criminy you taste GOOD!" Her kisses linger on my chest, taste buds scraping around as she sucks in just enough skin to get my going, to get my Philips head more then ready to screw in. I take my grabbers and go for her boobs, lightly caressing them like I assume she wants, like I assume she needs, my eyes rolling back into my head when she moans her acceptance.

Quickly my iPod Touch falls out my pocket, Jim Lang filling up the room around us. With one hand still on her bust, I take the other to shut it off when-

"No, let it play. I want it on...during," Helga growls out her last word, the vibration of it exciting everything inside me, and I'm suddenly glad that I wore nothing under my blue coveralls. She pauses, braking away for a moment when she rests herself on my legs, slowly taking off her jeans. Jagged breaths leap out of me as her denim inches off, noticing how Helga is torturing me by taking her time, smiling evilly as looks at me. I loose myself in her ocean blues, and I KNOW that I'm going to explode any second if I don't enter her soon. But I wait, not wanting to be anymore of a dog then I already am.

"Do you want me Arnold?" She growls again, fully nakid. She crawls her silken body on mine, her sun kissed tendrils falling all around her angelic visage. I try to answer but can't, too ready do it. Too ready to hold my Helga in my arms and physically love like her I have wanted to for so long.

I continue to fondle her breasts, delighting in her hard nipples when she whispers for it, lowers her hot mouth to my ears and commands it.

"Come on Arnoldo, Fuck Me!" And with that I do, gently taking her supple body and placing it in the front of the washer. She spreads her legs fast, her womanhood glistening with total desire. My tool throbs as it gets close, and I'm careful not force it. Instead I slide it in bit by bit, letting Helga's pleasureful gasps tell me how I should enter, how I should place it, and how rough she wants me to be.

"This is nice," I breathe, "Really-really nice! Oh..." I kiss her passionately, fingers stroking her upper body while her lower juices consume me, envelope me, their Cinnamon scents driving me mad when they waft by my nose. Thrusting slowly, Helga holds on tight to my shoulders as she kisses my neck, and I have to demand myself to keep my cool pace, to gradually and gingerly work up to full speed.

"Oh...OH..." Helga puffs, her voice cracking at high pitches when she hugs herself close to me, pushing me further in. I want to keep myself in check but soon can't, body acting on it's own senses as I feel myself getting close to climaxing. Helga keeps kissing all around me, my hands making a grab for her immaculate ass as my tool works her, pleases her, and brings us both to the point of Ecstasy.

Everything around us begins to build, every touch feeling greater, every kiss more passionate, and every thrust nudging us farther to the point of orgasm. It feels so odd at first, a something mounding between Helga and I and then, just at the right moment all our sensations collide in the greatest explosion since the big bang.

"OH HELGA-HAAA!" I scream out, a tsunami of relaxation washing over my body just before,

"oh...oh...OHHHHHHHH" She squeals in pleasure, her orgasm mellowing Helga's every muscle. "Yes-Yes-" she breathes on," YES!" Fully limped by exhaustion, I rest my newly tired body on hers, still holding on to her as I get used to the absolute sea of calm we're swimming in.

"Wow, I mean..my...wow..."

"Yea...that... oh yea..."

"I...five minutes.." I pant, realizing I don't have the energy to talk, let alone sit up. I look at Helga's unstressed eyes, amazed how pristine her whites are around the mesmerizing blue. We snuggle close to the washer for back support, still recovering our from volcano of bliss when I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't...know about you Football head...but...I'd say the washers fixed."

"Oh yea...no doubt... about that." I smile, going in to kiss Helga's forehead. I start to get sleepy, aching to nod off when a thought occurs to me. Did we just get back together? Or was this a one time thing? I try to reason this out, to figure this in my mind before I mention it with my mouth, afraid that Helga would think I'm assuming things about her. Ok, lets think about this. We just kissed, and then we...and then...we...I sigh contently as I think about it, truly happy that it that it finally happened with her. That we finally got to physically express what we really mean to each other.

"Helga," I start nervously, "I just want to say that...please don't take offense to this but...I don't want you to assume that this is just some one time thing for me. When I said I love you, I meant it. And I'm not about to let you go. Ever." She turns on her side to face me, looking up with that face I can never get enough off. She blinks, then goes for a small kiss, smiling.

"Ditto on that hair-boy. You're all mine now," my Helga says, brow bouncing up as she strokes the underside of my chin.

"And so are you." I half-lid my eyes, feeling a splash of content ripple through my whole being as I look at her. "Come on, lets go to Antonio's Pizzeria. After that little work I'm sure we'll need nourishment." Helga rises her still nude body off me, grabbing her panties when she says,'

"Whatever you say Football Head." And then bounces her brow again, grazing right at me when she slides her pink baseball shirt down her terrific torso. So this is what made my day perfect. Nice...


End file.
